


i appreciate you

by snoopyjohn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But he don't realize it, But they are bffl irl wbk, Friends to Lovers, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Taeyong and doyoung hate each other, Taeyong is a bitch, but he stupid too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopyjohn/pseuds/snoopyjohn
Summary: Johnny kissed Doyoung's hair, inhaling the candy fragrant. "So tell me, what should I do? I don't want to lose him." Hearing Johnny's deep whisper voice tickled Doyoung's heart. Or maybe the statement did? A tickle that felt like a pinch. "I want to help you. But, how should I know?" Doyoung smiled at Johnny. "I just... don't want you to get hurt." Doyoung closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of Johnny's fast heartbeat. Johnny held Doyoung's chin. Their eyes met, staring at the universe in each others'. "I know. And I appreciate you for that."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 24





	i appreciate you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't use fancy words. Fuck literature.

Though the unbearable annoyance Johnny gave Doyoung for not replying or reading any of his texts, the latter was still put in a panic state after knowing what happened to Johnny.

"312, 313..... 314!" Doyoung banged the door. "Come on. Hurry up!" Doyoung breathed nervously. The image of mummified Johnny with tubes all over his body jerked the tear out his eyes.

"Open up!" Doyoung always give the benefit of the doubt. He never jump to conclusions because he Doyoung believes everything happens for a reason. But this time, it's different. It's Johnny. He is always not himself when it comes to Johnny. "Fuck it." He breathed before storming in.

"Thank God you're not dead." Doyoung sighed as Johnny chuckled, his face shined brighter after seeing Doyoung. Doyoung is like his sun. Taeyong squinted his eyes at the both. "Sorry I'm late. I fetched some fruits on the way. What did the doctor say?" Taeyong rolled his eyes. "At least you came, right?" Doyoung ignored Taeyong, not in the mood for a bitch-fight. "It's just a ripped tissue or whatever." Taeyong answered with his eyes glued to his phone. "Well, now that you are here, I shall get going now." Taeyong announced before helping himself to an apple from Doyoung's basket. "Where are you going?" "Somewhere that is not here I suppose." Doyoung cringed at Taeyong's bad attempt at being sarcastic. "Are you serious? Your boyfriend is literal-" "-You're here now right? You can take care of him. Done. End of discussion." Taeyong stopped Doyoung. "Also he just ripped his tissue. He's not some fucking baby. I got better things to do. So if you don't fucking mind." Doyoung was about to oppose but Johnny tighten his grip on the smaller hand. The both stared at the door for the few seconds, feeling the negative energy leaving the room.

"You're so stupid, Suh Youngho. Very stupid." Johnny was not offended by those words. He just chuckle as Doyoung play with his brown locks. He can never be upset with Doyoung when the bunny does these kind of things to him. Or just because it's Doyoung.

"What's his problem anyway? What happened in his childhood?" "Well, to be honest... I don't know. You should know though as you guys were super thight." Doyoung pouted. "Stop talking about my past." Doyoung climbed the bed and sat in front of Johnny. Doyoung felt intimidated at the fact that he is way smaller than Johnny even in a sitting position. "Say, do you really love him?" Johnny's smile faded. "I-I need him." Doyoung expected that answer. "But do you love him? Like, LOVE love him." Johnny gave Doyoung the doe eyes instead of answering him. "Johnny. Listen to me. Lee Taeyong is not good for you. He's disloyal. Remember what he did?" "He said he was drugged." Doyoung climbed down the bed. Frustrated. "Don't you get it? He doesn't love you. There's no way he was drugged. He looked perfectly conscious in that video to me. Hell, he even moaned his partner's name." Doyoung pauses. "You're well-known Johnny. He needs that attention." Doyoung grabbed his bag, ready to leave. "Don't go." Johnny grabbed Doyoung's wrist. Doyoung sighed. Johnny pulled Doyoung into his arms.

Johnny kissed Doyoung's hair, inhaling the candy fragrant. "So tell me, what should I do? I don't want to lose him." Hearing Johnny's deep whisper voice tickled Doyoung's heart. Or maybe the statement did? A tickle that felt like a pinch. "I want to help you. But, how should I know?" Doyoung smiled at Johnny. "I just... don't want you to get hurt." Doyoung closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of Johnny's fast heartbeat. Johnny held Doyoung's chin. Their eyes met, staring at the universe in each others'. "I know. And I appreciate you for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!❤❤❤


End file.
